Me I Want A Ring
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: It's Christmas time and what's on your list? A plane the loop-d-loops. A hulahoop. An engagement ring? Hey, that doesn't rhyme, but it is what one of the Millers will be getting this Christmas!
1. I'm Getting A Ring!

**yeah i know it's april, but for some reason i'm in a christmasy mood. **

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" squealed 20-year-old Brittany Miller. It was Christmas break and she had just come in from shopping. She ran into the kitchen where her sisters were sitting. "Guess what I saw at the mall!"

"Well, your happy so it must have something to do with shoes," said 20-year-old Eleanor Miller rolling her eyes..

"No, laughed Brittany. She sat down at the table.

"What was it?" asked 20-year old Jeanette Miller.

"Well I was coming out of American Eagle and I say Alvin looking at jewlry."

"Point?" asked Elenaor in a sarcastic tone.

"Eleanor, he wasn't just looking at any jewlry," said Brittany. A big smiled came across her face. "He was looking at engagement rings!"

"Well, it's about time!" said Jeaette. Her sisters looked at her. It wasn't like Jeaette to speak up.

"I'm getting a ring for Christmas!" giggled Brittany.

"I hate to break it to you, Britt, but.....oh how do I say this. Just because someone stops to look at a flower, it doesn't mean their gonna pick it."

"Huh?" asked Brittany.

"I mean, he may just be looking at rings. You and Alvin break up and get back together on a weekly basis. He's not as dumb as he looks. He knows that neither of you are mature enough to handle marriage," said Eleanor.

Brittany glared at her sister. "Thanks for the support, El!" Brittany stormed out of the ktichen and went outside. Her mother was sitting on the porch with her boyfriend, Richard Aang. Brittany smiled at them. Miss Miller and Richard had been childhood sweethearts. When the second World War started he left. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since then, until about a year ago they found each other. Neither had gotten married or forgot about each other. Miss Miller is now 81. Richard is 82.

Richard kiss Miss Miller on the cheek and left. Miss Miller sighed a giggled like a teenager.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Brittany lay her head on Alvin's shoulder as they rocked back and forth in the porch swing. Alvin was 21-years-old and in college. He and Brittany both went to NYU. Brittany was studying design and Alvin was studying to become a music teacher.

"Alvin," sighed Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany," said Alvin in almost a groaning tone.

Brittany sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "Why are you being so hostile?"

"I am not being hostile. I have my arm around you, don't I?"

"Then what was that...."yes, Brittany," she immitated his tone and crossed her arms

"I'm sorry. I had a long day."

"Oh, really? What did you do?"

"I helped Dave get the Christmas decorations from the attic at my house and yours. Those decorations were so mesmerizing when we were kids. Now, they're a pain!"

Brittany giggled. "What elde did you do?"

"I cleaned out the garage...."

"Did you go anywhere?" asked Brittany.

"No," said Alvin. His blue eyes shined as if he were telling the truth.

"So, you didn't do any Christmas shopping?" asked Brittany.

"Nope," said Alvin.

Brittany smiled and leaned back. She cuddled closer to Alvin and sighed. She figured Alvin was lying to keep her ring a surprise. In her head she was singing, _"I'm getting a ring! I'm getting a ring!"_

* * *

**is Brittany really getting a ring from Alvin for Christmas? I'll post the next chaper a.s.a.p. until then REVIEW. be honest, but nice!**


	2. A Hint Of Romance

**It has been a week since Brittany saw Alvin at the mall looking at engagement rings. Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette are at the mall.**

* * *

"I still think you're crazy," said Eleanor. "Alvin is not going to purpose to you."

"I know he is," sighed Brittany. She took a sip of her strawberry-lime smoothie. "Alvin and I are in love. Why wouldn't he ask me to marry him?"

"Brittany, you live with him. You clean his house, you wash his clothes, and you sleep with him. You're all the benifits of a wife without the commitment. He doesn't need to ask you to marry him."

Brittany's mouth dropped open. She glared at Eleanor. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Uh...actually, Brittany, you did," said Jeanette.

Brittany crossed her arms. "You know, I think that the two of you are just jealous."

"Of what? Alvin?" laughed Eleanor.

Brittany boiled with anger. She looked over at Jeanette, who was looking around the crowded mall, pretending not to hear her sisters. Brittany snapped back at Eleanor. "At least Alvin shows me affection."

"At least Theodore respects me. He doesn't just want 'one thing' like Alvin does."

Jeanette's eyes widened she thought her sisters were going to come across the table at each other. She looked up and saw Simon waving at her. She walked over to him. "Si, you don't know how happy I am to see you."

Simon smiled. He looked over at Brittany and Eleanor, who were still fighting. "What's that all about?"

"Boyfriend troubles.....what's with all the bags?"

"I've been shopping."

"I can see that. We're you looking for something special for someone special?"

Simon chuckled. "I'm not telling you what I go you."

"How about a hint," said Jeanette.

"Alright. It's round, shinny, and it bonds."

Jeanette thought for a moment. She was a genious when it came to book sense, but things like this didn't come easy to her. She srugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to wait untill Christmas morning."

Simon kissed Jeanette on the cheek. "I've got to run. I'm meeting Dave and Theodore."

"Not Alvin?"

"He's getting ready for his dinner with Brittany. It sounds pretty special. He bought a bottle of wine and everything."

_"Maybe he'll surprise her and propose early,"_ thought Jeanette. Simon walked off and Jeanette went back to here sisters.

"What did Simon want?" asked Brittany.

"And what was with all those bags. I thought he hated shopping," said Eleanor.

"I bet your gift was in there," said Brittany.

"I don't know," said Jeanette. "He gave me a hint about my gift."

"What?" asked Elenaor.

"He said that it was round, shinny, and bonds."

"Oh, my gosh!" squealed Brittany.

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"Simon got you a ring!"

* * *

**is jeanette really getting a ring? is brittany really getting a ring? remember the summary.....ONE of the millers. REVIEW. be honest, but nice.**


	3. Paper Trail

**It has been a week since Brittany saw Alvin at the mall looking at engagement rings. Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette were at the mall. Jeanette ran into Simon. He gave her a hint about her Christmas presant and now Brittany thinks Jeanette is getting a ring.**

* * *

"That doesn't mean he got you a ring," said Eleanor.

"Well, what else could it be?" asked Brittany. "Simon said it was round, shinny, and bonds. That sounds like an engagement ring."

"It aslo sounds like duct tape," said Eleanor. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Jeanette sat thinking. _"Is Simon really going to ask me to marry him?"_

"Come on Jeanette," said Brittany. She picked up her shopping bags. "Let's head home."

Jeanette sighed. On the way home she listened to Brittany sing, _"I'm getting married in the morning."_

_"No, you're not,"_ thought Eleanor.

"Hey, El. Maybe Theodore will give you a ring too.," said Brittany.

"I don't think so," said Eleanor. "Theo and I have talked about it and we've agreed we're not ready for that kind of commitment. We love each other enough, but right now we're too young and imature."

"So if he asked you you'd say no?" asked Jeanette.

"Are you kidding me?" laughed Eleanor. "I'd run over you two heading for the church!"

Brittany laughed. "Wouldn't that make you...."

"Crazy? I guess it would. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," said Eleanor.

Brittany sighed. "Well, after being with Alvin so long, I've learned to take things with a grain of salt."

Eleanor smiled._ "It would be nice if we all got rings for Christmas."_

Brittany pulled up in their driveway and the girls piled out. Miss Miller and Richard were sitting on the porch. Richard called to them. "Do you girls need any help?"

"No, sir," said Eleanor. "We've got it."

"Thanks, though," said Jeanette. The girls walked up the steps of their porch. Richard held the door open for them. Each of the girls thanked him and went up their room.

"He is such a gentleman," said Eleanor.

"He was raised in a different time. That's just a common courtesy to him," said Jeanette.

"I think our boyfriends are pretty much the same way," said Brittany.

"Ours, maybe," said Eleanor.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Brittany.

"Well, Brittany," started Jeanette. She didn't want to hurt Brittany's feelings, but Alvin could be rather rude sometimes.

Seeing her sister wasn't going to speak up, Eleanor did. "Alvin can be a total sweetheart sometimes, but other times.....well lets just say the 'A' on his shirt doesn't stand for Alvin."

"Just put 'jack' in front of it," said Jeanette.

Brittany glared at her sisters. Even though she agreed with them, what they said made her mad.

The Chipettes spread the gifts they'd bought on the bed. Brittany reached under her bed and pulled out the box they kept wrapping paper and things of that nature in. "Crap!"

"What?" asked Jeanette.

"We're out of wrapping paper," said Brittany.

"I bet Theodore has some extra," said Eleanor. "I'll go over and see."

Eleanor walked down the street to the Seville's house. She knocked on the door. Alvin answered it. "Hey, El."

"Hey, Alvie!"

Alvin wrinkled his nose. He hated that nickname, which was why she called him that. "Theodore is upstairs in our old room."

"Thanks, Alvie," said Eleanor. She went up stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. "Theo."

When there was no answer Eleanor opened the door. Theodore jumped, dropping the gift he was wrapping. The small black box he was holding flew up in the air. A diamond ring fell out. Theodore quickly grabbed it, but not before Eleanor saw. "Elle, I was just....."

"Do you have any extra wrapping paper? Brittany didn't realise we were out."

"Oh, sure," said Theodore. He pointed to the pile of paper on the edge of the bed. "Take as much as you need."

"Thanks," said Eleanor. She grabbed some rolls of the colorful paper and turned to leave. As she did she heard Theodore whisper, "I hope she didn't see her present."

* * *

**have I confused yall? which one is getting a ring? only three more chapters left. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. A Night to Remember

**Now all of the Miller sisters are convinced they're getting rings. Each of the Chipettes are having a special night with their boyfriends.**

* * *

Alvin pulled Brittany's chair out for her. It was their anniverery. They'd been dating for several years now and Alvin always planned something special for the event. Tonight he'd planed a romantic dinner, complete with candle light. They were eating some Italian dish that Alvin couldn't even pronounce, but he knew Brittany liked Italian food.

"This is really nice," said Brittany.

"I'm glad you think so," said Alvin, as he poured the red wine he'd bought into each of their glasses. "I hired the best chefs in Los Angeles to prepare this meal for us."

Brittany smiled. "I know Theodore and Eleanor cooked this."

"Are you saying my brother and your sister aren't good cooks."

"No, not at all," said Brittany. "But I have to wonder. Did you aske them beacause you really think they're the best or because you knew they'd do it for free?"

"Hey, I paid them......enough so they could go see a movie tonight."

Brittany giggled. "Oh, really?"

"They wouldn't take anymore than that," said Alvin. "They did it because they love us."

Brittany took a sip of wine from her glass. "You know, we haven't spent a lot of time together since we arrived. What have you been up to?"

"Just catching up with Dave and my brothers. I didn't think I'd miss them so much."

"Alvin, why did you choose to go to NYU?"

"Because I wanted to be with you."

"You based a major decison like that on your love for me?"

"Yeah, but a lot of people make major decisions based on love," said Alvin. "Think about marriage. Isn't that a major decision? It's based entirely on love."

Brittany smiled and blushed a little hearing Alvin mention marriage. "Alvin, do you ever think about where you'll be in the future?"

"How far in the future?"

"Let's say.....ten years."

"Well.....hopefully I'm married to you and we have two or three kids."

Brittany smiled. "That's where I see me too. Only we have six or seven kids and we're working on the eighth."

Alvin gave Brittany a devilish smirk. "I like how that last part sounds."

Brittany reached over for Alvin's hands. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Theodore and Eleanor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"How did you like the movie?" asked Theodore as he and Eleanor got back into his car.

"I liked it," said Eleanor. "The best part was spending time with you."

Theodore blushed. "So....where too?"

"I don't feel like going home yet. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I guess we could go to the park and take a moon-lit stroll."

"That sounds romantic," said Eleanor.

Theodore drove to the park. He and Eleanor got out and began walking. "So, how's life?"

Eleanor smiled. "Life is.....life is life. You know, ups, downs, craziness."

Theodore chuckled. "Same here. I thought with Alvin in New York the craziness would go away, but......"

"Awe. Do you miss Alvin?"

"And Simon. He just had to go to Harvard. I feel so left out going to a college here. I mean, I'm home. Simon and Alvin are at least on the same side of the country."

"Theodore, Le Cordon Bleu is one of the best culinary schools in the state." said Eleanor. She stopped walking and kissed him on the cheek. "And aren't you glad you're going to the same school as me?"

"Of course I am!" said Theodore.

"You know, it's funny. Alvin and Brittany are both at NYU. Simon and Jeanette are both at Harvard and......we're both here."

"I guess we just love each other that much," said Theodore.

"Who do you think will be the first out of us to get married?"

Theodore stopped. "What kind of question is that?"

"A random one," said Eleanor with a smile.

"Well.....I..uh.....most likely, it will be us."

"What?" asked Eleanor.

"Well we've always been more honest and open about our relationship so....yeah. I think we'd be first."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"NO! I mean, not right now.......that is not just this second. Remember what we talked about?"

Eleanor nodded. She and Theodore continued walking. Suddenly Theodore leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~with Simon and Jeanette~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Simon, it's Christmas break. Why are you doing homework?" asked Jeanette.

"This isn't homework, Jen. This is just extra work. You know, for fun."

Jeanette reached over and closed Simon's book. "Alvin and Brittany are having a romantic dinner as we speak. Theodore and Eleanor went to see a movie. Let's do something together."

"Like what?"

Jeanette leaned in and kissed Simon. "We could do that....or had you rather study."

"N...no. This is good," said Simon. He wrapped his arms around Jeanette and kissed her. "Did you have fun with your sisters today?"

"I did," said Jeanette. "They were surprised to see you shopping."

"You're as bad as Brittany! I'm not telling you what I got you," said Simon.

"I didn't ask what you'd gotten me and don't compare me to Brittany. We have nothing in common......except our last name."

"That won't change."

"Are you saying she and I won't ever get married?"

"No. It's just....well, Brittany and Alvin already live together. It's just a matter of time before he asks her to marry him."

"And me? I mean, I know we haven't really talked about it, but...."

"After college," said Simon.

"But who knows what will change by then," said Jeanette.

"I know my love for you won't," said Simon. "You are the most important thing in the world to me. I love you Jeanette."

"I love you too, Simon."

* * *

**now we know that all the chimpunks will ask their chipettes to marry them. the question is when? who is getting a ring for christmas. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Finally!

**Originally I was going to make this 6 chapters long, but since yall have been so good and gave me so many good reviews.....your wait is over. IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!!!!!!**

* * *

Everyone was gathered a the Millers house. The Dave and the boys had their family Christmas the night before. Eleanor and Theodore were in the kitchen baking cookies. Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch talking. Alvin and Brittany were making out behind the Christmas tree. The humans (Dave, Miss Miller, and Richard) were sitting around talking.

"Christmas has always been my favorite holiday," said Miss Miller.

"Mine too," said Richard.

"What were Christmases like when you were growing up. I mean, what did you do?"

"Pretty much what they''re doing," said Richard, pointing over to Alvin and Brittany.

"Richard!" hissed Miss Miller.

Richard smirked. He turned back to Dave. "The first time I kissed Rebecca was behind a Christmas tree."

Miss Miller smiled. "We couldn't have been more than eight. Of course that only lasted half a second. Unlike those two."

"There just kids. Let him show her how much he loves her," said Richard. "I think they're lucky to have each other."

"I just wish they'd get a room," said Simon..

Jeanette giggled. "Knowing them they probably will."

Eleanor and Theodore came into the living room. Eleanor was carrying a tray of cookies. Alvin and Brittany emerged from behind the tree. Everyone was laughing and talking. Alvin pulled Brittany to the side. "Brittany, you know how much I love you....right?"

"Of course I do," said Brittany. "And you know that I love more than anything."

Alvin pulled a small box out of his pocket. "This is something that I've wanted to give you for a long time"

Brittany smiled and opened the box. He heart sank. "A necklace?"

"Well, don't sound so excited," said Alvin. He was a little angry and hurt by her reaction. "Don't you like it?"

Brittany held up the heart-shaped locket and opened it. Inside was a picture of she and Alvin when they were kids. She sighed. "Alvin, I love it. Will you help me put it on?"

"I bought this for you as a Valentine's Day gift when I was ten. I was going to give it to you then, but we had a fight and I decided not to give you anything. I found it the other day in a box we hadn't unpacked yet."

Brittany smiled. "How does it look?"

"You look beautiful."

Brittany smiled weakly. _"Is that it? Where's my ring? Oh, Eleanor was right! He was only looking."_

Alvin was a little heartbroken. _"She hates it! I should have gotten her shoes."_

As Brittany and Alvin walked back over to their siblings, Simon pulled Jeanette into the kitchen. He cupped her chin and kissed her. "Jeanette...."

"Yes, Simon."

"I....I wasn't sure what to get you at first, but......Oh, Jeanette! You mean so much to me. I know this probably isn't perfect, but......" Simon reached behind the counter and pulled out a small box.

Jeanette's heart fluttered. She opened the box. "Oh....Oh?

Inside the box was a single round shinnying crystal. "It's one of my experiments."

"Oh...."

Simon took off his glasses and snapped them into. He pinched off some of the crystal and used it to repair his classes. The crystal hardened and dried clear. "See, good as new."

Jeanette smiled. "This is nice......"

"I know it is not romantic, but well....."

"Simon, this came from your heart. That makes it romantic," said Jeanette. She hugged hugged Simon. _"So, its not a ring, maybe its for the best. I'm so not ready to get married."_

Meanwhile in the living room Theodore was giving Eleanor her gift. "Elle, I love you."

"I love you too." Theodore handed Eleanor a small box. Eleanor smiled and opened it. She sighed. It was a bracelet with five small charms on it.

"Each charm means something different," said Theodore. He pointed to the one shaped like a hot air balloon. "This is like when we raced around the world...."

He told her what each meant. One was a soccer ball, because she played soccer. The next was a heart, because she was so giving. The next was a Santa hat, for her favorite holiday. The last charm was flower, because she loved the outdoors.

"Thank you, Theo." said Eleanor. "I love it."

Theodore smiled. Simon and Jeanette moved back into the living room with the rest of the family. Richard stood up. "Now that everyone is here, I have something I want to say."

Richard turned to Miss Miller, pulling a small black box out of his pocket. He knelt down in front of her and continued, "Rebecca, I sould have done this years ago."

He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. Miss Miller gasped, "Oh, my....Richard."

"Will you marry me?"

Miss Miller started to cry. "Yes. I will marry you."

Richard and Miss Miller embraced. Richard turned to the Chipmunks. "Thank you boys for helping me with this."

Brittany looked at Alvin. _"He was getting the ring for Richard and Miss Miller."_

Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Miss Miller and Richard. Brittany stepped outside and sat on the porch. Alvin followed her. "Brittany, are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brittany, even though she felt like crying. She looked up at Alvin.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. Richard asked me to keep it a secret from everyone," said Alvin. He sat down next to her. "I'm also sorry I didn't get you what you wanted."

Brittany grasped her locket. "Oh, Alvin. I love this."

"You don't have to lie to spare my feelings."

"No, I love it. It's just.....I saw you at the mall looking at rings and I.....I thought that."

"Brittany," sighed Alvin. "I love you more than any thing in the universe and I want to marry you. I am going to marry you, but I'm not mature enough to handle marriage."

"But you want me to live with you, right? Alvin that's the same thing just no.....no commitment," Brittany sighed recalling Eleanor's words.

Alvin hugged Brittany close to him. "If you want to move out...."

Brittany smiled and shook her head. "I want to stay with you."

"Come on. Let's go congratulate Miss Miller and Richard."

Brittany smiled. _"So, I didn't get a ring. At least someone in this family is getting married."_

* * *

**were you shocked. i know some of you weren't because in the reviews you guessed right (feel free to rub it in). REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


End file.
